fabesninafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HouseOfSpongeBobNick/Fabes
Introduction Welcome to the very first issue of Fabes&Nina Wiki Weekly. This wiki was only created yesterday (January 25), and already has 37 articles, 6 users, and 3 admins! This wiki is getting pretty popular! There is a Fabes&Nina Wiki Twitter and Youtube . Check them out! Big News The three admins on this wiki: Tori334, DanBing, and Hoa100 are looking for a fourth admin! If you think you have what it takes to be an admin, head over to the Admin Waiting List and comment why you should be the fourth admin! User of the Week This week's user of the week is Houseofanubisfan! Congratulations, Houseofanubisfan! Head over to her message wall and tell her congratulations! This Article Needs Your Help! This week, the article Amber Millington needs your help! What are waiting for? Head over there and start editing! Main Character of the Week Listen up (especially Joy fans), this week's character of the week is Joy Mercer!!! Minor Character of the Week Okay, this week's character of the week is... Trudy Remahn, the beloved house-mother!!! Poll of the Week The poll of the week is... Do you think Fabian and Nina could have a long-distance relationship? Do you think Fabian and Nina could have a long-distance relationship? Yes No Quiz of the Week The first person to get the following question correct might get user of the week... The question is... Who was the first person to say bye in the house? *a) Nina *b) Amber *c) Patricia *d) Fabian Tell us your answer in the comments below... Video of the Week This week's video of the week is...Fabina !!! It was made by our own Tori334! Episode of the Week This week's episode of the week is... House of Dolls (Season 2, Episode 2)!!! In this episode, Victor is in his office talking about how he wants eternal life. Suddenly, he hears Alfie screaming in pain from the attic. Amber accidentally droped the Anubis dollhouse on him. He rushes to the attic door and yells at them to come downstairs. They all rush down except for Nina, who tries to hide the Cup of Ankh. She runs around trying to find a good place to hide it, and finally she sees a place where the Eye of Horus can open. She quickly opens it and puts the Cup in it and closes it. Victor opens the door and almost runs into her. She falls back and breaks a doll. Victor gets mad at her for breaking the doll and tells her to get out. Victor picks the doll up and pulls a string and listens to Sarah telling a clue. Nina listens before she leaves and questions it herself. The next morning, Alfie and Amber are arguing about how Amber had promised to date Alfie. She asks the others what they thought, and they all say that Amber has to be with Alfie. Victor comes into the room soon enough, and complains about how they're already in trouble. He tosses toothbrushes in front of them and tells them that as their punishment for being in the attic, they must clean every toilet in the entire school. At school, Nina tells Fabian about what she had heard the doll say that night. Fabian says he doesn't know exactly what it means. Then, Mick and Mara approach them and ask if they want to go on a double date with them. Nina and Fabian immediately say yes. Then, Nina sees Jeromes walk by suspiciously and she says hey. He ignores her and keeps walking. In class, Joy sits next to Fabian and Nina sees this and gives her a look that says she should move. Joy sadly gets up and sits next to Patricia and complains about how Nina has taken everything from her (Fabian and her room). Alfie then complains about how Amber doesn't keep her promises. Amber then gives him the Guide to Dating Amber and tells him why they could never be together. In Mr. Sweet's office, Victor shows the doll to him. Victor and him then discover that they may know where the Book of Isis is. They both hope that they can discover the missing ingredient for the elixir. Alfie reads Amber's guide outloud to her. Amber sighs and says that if he ever gets all of the things in her guide, then she will go out with him. Jerome sneaks around watching for Poppy. Then Joy and Nina argue over what picture Fabian looks best in. Patricia resolves this by saying that he looks like a dork in all of them.Meanwhile Alfie says that he's worried about Jerome. Amber says she doesn't understand why. Then, Jerome takes his hat off and walks away. Poppy shows up and says that if he wants to buy her silence to keep his secrets, follow all of her demands. Alfie is looking at a website and asks Jerome what's wrong. Jerome says that he needs to give up on Amber. Alfie says he's trying to find a good gift for Amber. When he tells the ideas he has, Jerome says that if he doesn't know, he will forever be lonely. Then Trudy comes in and tells Alfie it's time to make cupcakes for Amber. Then, Alfie has Jerome pick out flowers. Nina and Fabian go on a romantic stroll to the Frobisher Library. Fabian opens the door to discover that it's unlocked. Nina grins and goes inside and Fabian follows her. Inside, Victor and Mr. Sweet are looking for the Book of Isis. Nina and Fabian hide and listen to them as they try to find it. Victor then finds the secret hiding spot for the book and looks inside, only to discover that the Book of Isis is gone. Mr. Sweet tries to tell him that the elixir is gone and the cup is destroyed. Victor tries to tell him otherwise. Suddenly, Fabian knocks a book over and Victor tries to find them. He pulls the cover of the bookshelf they are hiding behind off. Credits *'Reporter- 'DanBing *'Quiz and Poll Maker- Tori334' *'Writer/Editor- 'HouseOfSpongeBobNick And be sure to check back for the second issue next Saturday! Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter Category:Blog posts Category:Newsletter